1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ammunition magazine for a firearm.
2. Related Art
Shooting is a popular sport and some shooters enjoy customizing and/or improving their firearms. Some shooters actively seek to lighten the weight and/or improve the strength of their firearms and/or firearm accessories. The improvement of firearms and firearm accessories is an ongoing endeavor.